


Who You're Coming Home With

by hunters_from_stark_tower



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce Banner fic, Bruce Banner imagine, Bruce Banner one shot, F/M, Smut, bruce banner smut, marvel fic - Freeform, the hulk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 20:19:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14552754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_from_stark_tower/pseuds/hunters_from_stark_tower
Summary: (Author: Mickey)Prompt: “Wait… Are you jealous?”Find us on Tumblr: https://hunters-from-stark-tower.tumblr.com





	Who You're Coming Home With

“How’s he doing today, Cap?” You asked, coming to stop beside Steve. He looked over at you, giving you a smile.

“He’s been asking for you. I really wanted to thank you again, for helping out with him,” he replied, keeping his voice low. You peered into the room from the open doorway the two of you stood in. Your eyes immediately went to the wall opposite of you, where Bucky sat on the windowsill, his forehead pressed against the glass as his eyes took in the people on the streets below.

“It’s not a problem at all, Steve,” you whispered back. Steve had just brought Bucky back to the Tower a couple of weeks ago, and the first few days were especially rough. He was like a caged animal, wild and feral and nearly uncontrollable, and it was an unfortunate necessity to keep him chained up for a while. Steve had done his best to calm him down (as had everyone else, to no avail) but somehow it was your presence that seemed to do the trick. No one had any idea why, but as soon as you stepped into the room, Bucky had quieted down. You’d been going to visit him every day since then—talking to him, reading to him, singing to him, anything you could think of to keep him relaxed.

Whatever you were doing, it was working. Every day, Bucky remembered a little more, and began to become more accustomed to the presence of others, like Steve and Sam. It was no longer necessary to keep him locked away, and everyone was breathing a little easier now.

You were about to walk into the room to greet Bucky when you felt your phone vibrating in your pocket. You pulled it out, seeing Bruce’s name flash across your screen. You took a couple steps down the hallway to give yourself some privacy before answering it.

“What’s up, Doc?” You greeted him, unable to contain the smile that spread across your face. You’d been harboring romantic feelings for Bruce since you had first joined the team, and any time he spoke to you, he managed to put butterflies in your stomach. You’d fallen hard for him. You had no idea if those feelings were mutual, but the two of you had been spending a lot of time together before Bucky came along, and you were hoping to be able to get back to that soon.

“Hey, Y/N,” he responded to you, and hearing his voice sent a warm, fuzzy feeling through your chest. “I was just wondering if you were busy today? I could use some help in the lab.” You immediately opened your mouth to accept his invitation, but you stopped yourself, biting your lip. You didn’t want to backtrack on any of the progress you’d been making with Bucky, and you were worried that skipping a day with him might cause some agitation. You ran your free hand through your hair, sighing lightly.

“Sorry, Bruce, but I’m with Bucky again today. Any chance you’ll still need me a couple of hours from now?” You questioned, trying to keep your voice steady and friendly, rather than pathetic and imploring.

“I’ll be here all day,” Bruce said, and you took note of the irritation that was suddenly present in his voice. You had no idea what you had said to upset him, but you were about to apologize anyway when he cut you off. “I have to go. I’ll see you later, Y/N,” he stated flatly before hanging up. You took a deep breath, wondering what the hell that was all about. Turning and making your way back towards Steve, you told yourself that whatever it was, it would have to wait. Bucky needed you now.

\-----

Nearly five hours later, you finally found yourself standing outside of the lab. You could see Bruce through the glass wall, sitting on a stool with his back turned towards you, leaning over some paperwork. You weren’t even sure you wanted to go in, at this point—you still had no idea what you’d done to make him mad. But you could tell that he looked tense, and you knew that ignoring a problem was never really a good solution, so you squared your shoulders and pushed through the door.

“Hey, you still need some help down here?” You inquired as you approached him, trying to keep your voice bright and cheery. Bruce hummed distractedly, barely even glancing up at you over the top of his glasses before returning his attention to his paperwork. You exhaled heavily, drumming your fingers on the tabletop next to him.

“Look, I honestly have no idea what I did that pissed you off so much. I’m sorry I couldn’t get down here earlier. I made it as quick as I possibly could,” you explained. Bruce whipped off his glasses and tossed them down on top of the table in front of him, spinning his body on the stool to face you. With him still sitting down, he had to look up slightly to meet your eyes.

“You think I’m pissed because you didn’t have time to help me today?” He snapped, anger flashing through his eyes. You swallowed hard, wanting to take a step back from him. You couldn’t help but think about the “other guy.” You held your ground, though—you trusted Bruce and the control you knew he had, and you didn’t want him to think you were scared of him, because you weren’t. You just weren’t used to him yelling at you.

“Please just tell me what I did wrong,” you pleaded gently, and Bruce’s eyes softened. He rested one elbow on the table, bringing his hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose.

“No, I’m sorry. It’s not your fault. I just…” He trailed off, and you waited for him to continue. “You’ve been, well… You’ve been spending a lot of time with him lately.” He looked up at you, his face bleak. You frowned. Was he talking about Bucky? Why would that matter to him? Unless…

“Wait… Are you jealous?” You demanded to know, and watched as his cheeks tinted pink. Dear God, had you actually just made him blush?

“I… I guess I am,” he admitted, chuckling wearily. “We were spending nearly every day together, and then he got here and I’ve barely seen you since. I thought… I thought maybe you were interested in him,” Bruce confessed to you, not meeting your eyes. Laughter bubbled from your lips before you could think about stopping yourself, causing him to glance up at you in confusion.

“Bruce,” you started, doing your best to suppress your fit of giggles, “I’ve been helping Bucky as a favor to Steve. For some reason, Bucky calms down around me, maybe because I’m not very physically imposing, unlike everyone else around here. And if he’s calm, he’s less dangerous. I’m not interested in him—I’m in love with you, you dork!” The thought of Brue being jealous of Bucky had been so ridiculous to you, you hadn’t even realized you’d actually declared your love to him until you saw his eyes grow wide, staring up at you in disbelief. You looked away sheepishly, feeling your face grow warm.

“Do you mean that? You’re in love with me?” Bruce asked softly, reaching over to take your hand. You looked down at your fingers, intertwining them with his before looking up into his eyes and nodding.

“Took you long enough to realize it, Doc,” you retorted coyly.

“Boy, am I an idiot,” he stated, giving you a bashful smile. You couldn’t help but smile back. He stood up, pulling you closer to him. One hand landed on your waist, the other cradling your cheek tenderly. “I love you too, Y/N.” Your hands came up to grip fistfuls of the front of his shirt, pulling him in to kiss you.

“I think I’m going to have to make you jealous more often, Dr. Banner,” you mumbled against his lips. He pulled away from you, his eyes growing dark in a way that had nothing to do with the “other guy.” He moved to push you up against the table, and then lifted you onto it, driving your legs apart so that he could stand between them. The sudden contact you had below the waist with him was thrilling. He grinded his hips against yours as he captured your mouth again, hungrily nipping at your bottom lip.

“Trust me, Y/N,” he said, kissing his way up your jawline until he reached your ear. “You won’t have to make me jealous to make me want to do this again,” he whispered, and you shuddered, your fingernails digging into his waist and pulling his hips closer to you, trying to create the friction your body so desperately needed. Your hands traveled up his body until they found his shoulders, pushing his lap coat off of him as he peppered your neck and collarbone with kisses—and you both froze when you heard someone clear their throat from the other side of the room. Bruce practically jumped away from you, and you hopped off the table, adjusting your clothes and pushing your hair out of your face. Tony stood in the doorway, crossing his arms and smirking at the two of you.

“I’d really prefer if the two of you didn’t have sex on my lab table,” he said cheekily, and Bruce’s face flushed to a crimson color as you grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the door.

“Shove it, Stark,” you said indignantly, but you knew that he’d been rooting for you and Bruce to get together from the beginning, so you threw a grin his way as you pushed past him, heading towards the elevator.

\-----

The second the elevator doors had slid closed, the air seems to fill with an electric charge, the sexual tension rolling off of you. You still held on to Bruce’s hand, but you both stood slightly apart from each other, making sure that no other parts of your bodies were touching. You didn’t want to be caught by someone else in the same compromising position Tony had just found you in. Neither of you said a word, and the elevator ride up to your floor of the Tower seemed to stretch on for hours, even though you knew it couldn’t have lasted more than a minute. Finally, you reached your floor, and the doors hadn’t even fully opened before you were pulling Bruce out into the hallway, heading towards your bedroom. You let go of his hand as the two of you entered your room, turning to close the door behind you.

“Bruce, are you—” The moment the door clicked shut, you felt a pair of hands on your waist, spinning you around and pushing your back up against it. He had your legs up around his waist and his lips on yours before you could finish your sentence. You carded your hands through his hair, rolling your hips against his as you ran your tongue across his lower lip. He groaned in response, and you took the opportunity to pull back for a moment. You could feel his hard length pressed up against you, and heat was pooling low in your stomach, and dear God, you didn’t want to stop, but you had be sure Bruce could handle this.

“Can you do this?” You asked, breathless, knowing he had heard the unspoken question. It wasn’t Bruce you were worried about.

“Don’t worry; it’s just you and me tonight, Y/N.” You searched his eyes for a moment, and all you saw was Bruce, no hint of his alter ego anywhere. That was all you needed. You trusted him completely.

“By all means, then—please continue,” you permitted with a grin. He moved away from the door, still holding you with your legs wrapped around his waist, making his way to your bed. He laid you down gently on the mattress, his pace changing drastically from what it had been just a few moments ago. He pressed soft kisses down your neck, then stopped to pull you into a sitting positon. He slowly peeled your shirt off and tossed it to the side, nudging you back down onto the bed. His kisses continued down the middle of your chest, his hands running up your sides as his mouth reached you stomach, and then he moved to lick a long stripe from your hip to the bottom band of your bra. You squirmed beneath him, moaning in frustration.

“Bruce, please,” you pleaded, lifting your head off of the pillow to look down at him. He gave you a quick smile before pushing his hands underneath your body, unhooking your bra and sliding it off. His lips found yours again as his hands reached your breasts, kneading wonderfully. He was taking his time, but your body ached for him. You wrapped your legs around his waist and pressed your hips up into him, breaking the kiss with a gasp when you felt him between your thighs.

“Too many clothes,” you panted, looking down Bruce’s body and seeing that he was still fully dressed. He backed away from you, quickly ridding himself of the garments he was wearing. You took the opportunity to strip off your jeans and panties, and when both of your bodies were bare, Bruce hunkered himself down between your legs, giving you no warning before his tongue flicked out against your clit. You whimpered, pleasure surging through your body. He sucked your clit into his mouth, staying there until you were thrashing around, his hands digging into your hips to hold you in place. It was just beginning to walk the line between pleasure and pain when one of his hands disappeared from your hip and you felt a finger enter you, immediately finding your g-spot, and the sensation pulled you into the waves of an orgasm. Your eyes closed as you threw your head back, and you didn’t even register Bruce had changed his position until you felt his mouth on your throat and his cock at your entrance. His warm kisses left your neck and you opened your eyes, looking up at him as he hovered over you.

“Please,” you breathed out, and that was all he needed. He slid into you in one quick movement, burying himself inside you before stopping, letting you adjust to him. You let out a high-pitched whine, one hand tangled in his hair while the other slid down his back, digging in with your fingernails.

“Fuck, Y/N,” he groaned, his eyes flitting shut. You fidgeted underneath him, pulling on a fistful of his hair gently.

“Move, Bruce, please,” you begged, and he opened his eyes again, leaning down to press a kiss to your lips as he slowly slid out of you almost entirely before slamming back into you. He stopped again briefly, as you cried out at the feeling of him being so deep within you, but he quickly began moving once more, picking up his pace as you squeezed yourself around him. He whispered your name in an almost strangled sound, pressing his forehead against yours, one hand moving to your chest while he used the other to keep himself propped up above you. He continued to pump himself in and out of you as his fingers found your nipple, pulling gently, and it was enough to send you over the edge again. Screaming his name, your walls pulsed around him, and he faltered, losing his rhythm. He slammed into you twice more before sheathing himself inside you as deep as he could go, spilling his orgasm inside of you.

Bruce barely managed to pull himself out of you before collapsing beside you on the bed, your legs tangling together and your chests pressing against each other as he pulled you closer to him. For a few minutes, the two of you were silent; the only sound in the room was your heavy breathing as you struggled to calm your racing hearts. Your faces were mere inches apart from each other, his eyes never leaving yours. You would have been content to lay there with him forever, but the stillness was interrupted by the sound of your phone, vibrating noisily from the pocket of your jeans, which were lying on the floor. The incessant buzzing finally stopped, and you were tempted to ignore it completely, but a minute later it started up again.

“Must be important,” Bruce remarked, and you groaned, untangling yourself from his body and nearly falling onto the floor, grabbing for your pants. You saw Steve’s name come up on your phone when you picked it up.

“This better be good, Rogers,” you threatened as you answered it, and you heard Bruce chuckle from behind you. You slid yourself up off the floor and back onto the bed, perching on the edge of it. You felt some movement behind you and then Bruce’s lips were pressing into the back of your shoulder, once arm snaking around your waist. You smiled, relaxing into him while you listened to Steve’s response.

“Alright, I’ll be down in a few,” you told him before hanging up, twisting around to give Bruce an apologetic look. “Steve says Bucky took a nap and had a pretty bad nightmare. He’s asking for me to come sing to him, to see if I can calm him down like I usually do,” you told him, feeling guilty.

“That’s alright,” Bruce said, his lips curling into a smile. “I know who you’re coming home with tonight.” You grinned, leaning in to kiss him again. You liked the sound of that.


End file.
